This invention relates generally to flush glass window moldings for automotive vehicles and specifically to flush glass window moldings having a triangular shaped gap filling portion, a flexible finger adjacent thereto and a base portion extending inward therefrom.
Windshields, backlites and side windows are commonly mounted onto an automotive vehicle in a manner which leaves a gap between the periphery of the window panel and the adjacent vehicle body panel. This gap is often caused by part tolerance differences or vehicle build variations, however, the gap is covered by a window molding or lace. In covering the gap between the window panel and the body panels, the window molding serves to improve the visual appearance of the automotive vehicle and to reduce wind noise. To present the best aesthetic appearance, window moldings must extend evenly around the gap between the window panel and the body panels while being able to accommodate gaps of various widths. Moreover, these moldings should also be able to curve around the radii of the window panel without gapping or twisting.
It has been found that wind noise can be further reduced by use of a flush glass window molding. Traditionally, such flush glass window moldings have been of generally C-shaped configuration with a pliable tail attached to cover gap variations. The C-shaped section covers a portion of the inside surface, the edge, and a portion of the outside surface of the window panel. Although this method provides full encapsulation of the edge of the window panel, these moldings are often difficult to install and they visually obscure a portion of the outside surface of the window panel. Also, in many traditional flush glass window molding applications, the adhesive tends to release in high temperatures. Two examples of this C-shaped design can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,876 entitled "Flush Glass Windshield Reveal Molding," issued to Harper and Desir on Mar. 26, 1991; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,673 entitled "Windshield Reveal Molding," issued to Frabotta and Lang on Aug. 23, 1988, both of which are incorporated by reference herewithin. Another flush glass window molding design can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,278 entitled "Glue Mounting of a Glass in a Bay," issued to Kunert on Feb. 18, 1986, incorporated by reference herewithin.